


Ghostbusters

by DorksOfShield



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Apartment, Cute, F/F, Skimmons AU, domestic AU, flats, ghostbusters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorksOfShield/pseuds/DorksOfShield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons is living a life of sweet (albeit scientific) normality, when Skye Johnson appears at her front door, worried about the lights that keep flickering in her new flat across the hall. Will the skepticism of Jemma and the willfulness of Skye make a good team in the face of ghostly adversity? Or will they end up barricading themselves inside Jemma's flat behind a sofa whilst desperately clutching a vacuum cleaner and marathon programs about how to get rid of a poltergeist? <br/>Probably the latter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

Jemma Simmons was halfway through a cup of tea and a rerun of a Friends episode when there was a knock at the door. Not the type to find irritation in disturbed ‘me-time,’ she rose off the sofa and shuffled to the door of her cutely decorated flat in fluffy slippers. Jemma was, in a word, sweet. If there was a picture definition of the word it would be a smiling picture of her, tucked up in bed reading a non-fiction book.

The girl she opened the door to was decidedly not.

“Sorry to bother you. Hey.” She said, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, glancing around the corridor, her brown bangs swishing a little as she did. “My name’s Daisy. Johnson. I just moved in the flat across the hall.” Jemma smiled warmly and held out a hand, ever trusting.

“Nice to meet you Daisy. I’m Jemma Simmons. Welcome to the building.”

They shook hands, Daisy smiling back, although there was a little more reserve in it. Jemma was trying to get some sort of subtle look over at her. She was wearing almost all black; trousers, jacket, heavy combat boots, all paired with a plaid blue shirt which was almost hidden. It suited her. Jemma’s white sweater, light blue jeans, and novelty duck slippers paled slightly in comparison.

“Is there anything you need help with?” She asked, shaking herself out of the comparison and turning her attention back to Daisy, whose hands were firmly back in her jacket pockets. Daisy shrugged.

“I… Uh… There aren’t any electrical works being done at the moment are there?” She asked, catching Jemma slightly by surprise and inducing a little frown.

“No, I don’t think so. Are you having trouble with your lights?”

“Nah it’s probably just the bulbs. Don’t worry about it.” Daisy dismissed, shrugging once again. She made to turn away before remembering her manners and turning back with a small grin. “Nice to meet you Jemma Simmons.”

“Likewise.” Jemma nodded, grinning eagerly. “Feel free to come around for tea anytime you want.”

The smirk that followed on Daisy's elegant face stirred something in Jemma.

“Right, tea. British, I should have figured.” She murmured. Jemma blushed.

“Or coffee. Whatever.” She mumbled, brushing her hair aside and trying to look casual about it as her cheeks reddened further under Daisy's amused stare.

“Tea sounds nice. See ya, Simmons.”

“Bye.” Jemma squeaked and Daisy disappeared behind the door opposite hers and all of a sudden, an ocean of tasteful blue carpet was all that lay between their two flats.


	2. 99% Sure

If there were three things Jemma Simmons loved most, they were a tough scientific puzzle (one that would immerse her for hours), relaxing and familiar British TV shows (case in point, Doctor Who), and the moment at the end of the day where she got home from work and made herself a tea before flopping down and chilling out.

She was lucky enough to have experienced all three that day, and when she did finally sink down into her cream coloured sofa, it was satisfied in the knowledge that it had been a productive and satisfyingly tiring day. 

And then the doorbell rang, almost as if on cue, the same time as the night before. Suspecting the identity of her evening caller already, Jemma smiled to herself and hurried to the door, taking her tea with her, careful not to spill any, not even thinking about how excited she was and why on earth that might be. 

As expected, she opened the door to Daisy, who was dressed in dark blue jeans and a slightly crumpled black shirt this time.

“Hey.” Jemma grinned, and Daisy smiled, although there was a distinctive worried crease above her brows that Jemma picked up on a second after her friendly greeting. “What’s wrong?”

Daisy sighed and glanced behind her at her flat, the innocuous white door with the golden 3 seeming to scare her somehow.

“I’m like, 99% sure my place is haunted.” She said finally, grimacing a little at her own words.

Jemma almost laughed. Almost. Trying to keep a straight face, she decided to pursue Daisy's bold, mildly supernatural statement.

“What?” She asked, trying her best not to sound too incredulous. Daisy sighed again and ran a hand through her hair, looking frustrated.

“I know it sounds ridiculous. It’s just that I moved in yesterday and the lights keep flickering, and it’s really cold, and the floorboards are creaking, and-”

“Daisy-” Jemma interrupted, gently as she was able. “That’s relatively normal for a new house. It’s sort of... adjusting to having someone new live in it.” She insisted sweetly, silently finding Daisy's jump to the paranormal a little adorable.

“No, I swear. I heard voices last night.” Daisy retorted, shaking her head, her eyes wide, begging Jemma to believe her. This had Jemma floored for a second. But, ever the pragmatist, she was able to find her footing in a matter of rational seconds.

“It could have been the TV of the person in the flat above you? Sometimes sound carries like that in this place.” She suggested, but Daisy was still shaking her head.

“You have to believe me.” Daisy pleaded, shooting another glance back at the door. “It wasn’t a TV, it was in the room with me. I barely slept.”

Jemma bit her lip.

Daisy was obviously frightened, and whether or not she was right, or even sane at this point, Jemma did want to know more about her. Besides, the girl clearly wasn’t going to get any sleep if she went back to her supposedly haunted flat; she seemed terrified of the thing.

“Why don’t you stay over at mine tonight? It’s Saturday tomorrow, we can have a look around your flat then. Search for ghosts.” She smiled, still finding the idea of ghosts completely laughable, but not quite daring to let one out in case Daisy was offended.

“Oh God thank you so much.” Daisy said in a breath of relief, her words tumbling out one after the other in a rush. 

“No problem.” Jemma smiled, standing aside and letting Daisy walk past her into the hall, closing the door softly behind her, and gently scolding herself for being tempted to check out the rear view of her new neighbour.


	3. A Message

“Tea?” Jemma asked, leading Daisy into the kitchen, feeling a little self-conscious about her flat as she did, even if it was tastefully decorated.

“Please, yeah.” Daisy replied, looking around at the neat wooden cabinets and sitting down at the breakfast bar. “I can’t thank you enough for this.” She murmured, leaning forwards on her elbows and resting her chin on her fists.

“It’s no problem.” Jemma dismissed, flicking on the kettle.

“It is though, I mean you don’t know me. And I might just be being paranoid.”

“About the ghost situation?” Jemma grinned, turning around. “You’re almost certainly being paranoid. But really, I don’t mind.” She dismissed, turning back to the cupboards and pulling out an empty mug. "Moving into a new place, a new area... It can be scary. I was freaked out when I moved here too." The tea was made quickly and served to Daisy still piping hot. “So what do you do?” Jemma asked, taking the seat opposite Daisy and taking a tentative, watchful sip of her traditional breakfast brew.

“I work in IT mostly. Some freelance web design work, and I do some net security, but mostly I just tell people to turn their computers off and on again. I’m working down at the Shield Inc. building in town. Lawyers.”

“That’s fancy.” Jemma observed, eyebrows rising, which made Daisy snort.

“Well, the top floor is. The IT crowd all work in the basement. There’s damp.” She replied. “But it pays pretty well. What about you?” She blew gently on the tea and was about to take a sip when she decided it was still too hot and didn’t want to risk a burned throat. As far as Daisy could remember it was her first cup of tea ever.

“I work at the university.”

“You’re a teacher?”

“Not really. I work as a lab technician, but there’s a lot of practical work involved. Biochem.” Jemma explained, enjoying the impressed look that had lit up on Daisy's face.

“That’s so cool.” She blurted, dark eyes wide. Jemma was tempted to launch into a wholehearted spiel of how much she agreed with Daisy and how pleased she was about her career and how science just _worked_ so well, but decided that it was perhaps not the time for a three hour lecture.

“It’s fun, yeah.” She replied, trimming down her answer and taking a sip from her mug. “So what brings you to the city?”

“Work, basically. I’m trying to achieve some form of independence; moving out of mom and dad’s house, earning my own. It’s a lot harder so far than I’d have thought. I’m not equipped for adulthood.” As Daisy explained, Jemma listened whilst trying to work out how old she was. At first glance she would have said a similar age, although maybe a year or so older.

“Have you tried the subway yet?” Jemma asked, and Daisy shook her head. “It’s hell. I wouldn’t recommend rush hour.”

A reply was on Daisy's lips when there was a knock at the door, making both of them jump a little, although there was a distinctive edge to the look in Daisy's eyes. She was definitely the more frightened of the two, which led Jemma to wonder what exactly she’d heard the 'ghostly' voices in her flat saying.

“I’ll be two seconds.” Jemma smiled, trying to sound reassuring as she got off the breakfast stool and made her way to the front door. Daisy's apprehension was a little infectious, and the scientist found herself feeling a tiny bit nervous as she opened up the front door, wincing as the corridor’s light flooded in.

There was no one there.

Jemma leaned out and looked both ways, frowning. It was then that something on the ground caught her eye, and she bent down to take a closer look.

It was a note. About the size of a standard business card, thick creamy paper, embossed in thick black font. 

“Daisy?” Jemma called out without looking around from the neat, embellished card.

“What is it?” Daisy asked, her footsteps approaching as Jemma stood up. “What’s wrong?”

“I have no idea.” Jemma murmured, frowning, extending the card to Daisy, and trying to puzzle out what the three lines stamped in bold black meant.

**Poltergeist: Type 4**

**Attached to: Location**

**Status: Unapproached**

“What the shit.” Daisy mumbled, looking up at her front door.

“I don’t think you were being paranoid.” Jemma replied, bleakly.

“Goddamn.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Jemma murmured as the two of them stared straight ahead at the entrance to Daisy's flat. 


End file.
